Black Butler Fanfiction: SebbyxcCiel Yaoi content
by CielyPhantomhive
Summary: Ciel has been attracted to his demon butler lately and Sebastian noticing this decides to take advantage of this
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Ciely here okay so this is my first yaoi fanfiction and its about sebby and ciel so enjoy**

Ciely: Ciel say your line

Ciel: What

Ciely: Your line stupid

Ciel: what if i forgot it?

Ciely: *face turns red with anger*

Ciel: RUN! SHE'S PISSED! *runs*

Ciely: *tackles Ciel and puts him into kitty outfit* here you go Sebby

Sebastian: So shall i say the line since my kitty bocchan has forgotten

Ciely: Y-y-yes w-w-why d-didnt I-I j-j-just have you d-d-do it i-in the f-f-first p-place

Sebastian: I dont know

Sebastian: Miss Ciely does not own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters enjoy ^.^

_Those eyes so red. _

_Hair so perfect._

_Lips so luchious _

_And his movent so g-_

_I'm doing it again arent I? Ciel thought as he waited for his tea _

_For some time i've been "attracted" to my demon butler _

_But he's a demon something so incapable of loving me._

_And yet I l-_

_-I admire him deeply _

_But all I do is glance at him and his movment is so graceful _

_his eyes are so- _

_Gah! I'm doing it again _Ciel thought scolding himself

KNOCK KNOCK

"My lord your tea is ready" Sebastian said as he entered the room with Ciel's afternoon tea. Sebastian looking at Ciel noticing he was in deep thought thought to himself 'What is Bocchan thinking about?'

"What is the tea today Sebastian?" Ciel asked still somewhat in deep thought."Earl Grey my lord with some vanilla scones" Sebastian said serving his bocchan his tea and scones thinking to himself _thats odd bocchan usually notices the scent he must be in deep thought _before leaving the room

Ciel sipping his tea glancing at his butler as he left, thinking to himself 'wow he's done it again' _he's been impressing me quite alot lately what's he up to.?'_

Ciel finishing his 2nd cup of Earl Grey was now getting sleepy and wanting to go to bed called his butler "Sebastian!"

"Yes my lord" Sebastian said as he entered the room to take his bocchans now empty evening tea cup

"Im sleepy take me to bed and get my sleep atire on" Ciel demaned standing up feeling alitlle drunk and stubbling thinking to himself _I want him to kiss me _

Sebastian catching his bocchan before he fell thought to himself _this might actually work why didnt i think of this sooner _

Ciel walking into his room and sitting on his bed side waiting to be undressed and dressed into his sleep atire by that sexy butler of his.

Sebastian walking up and undressing his bocchan felt ciel get a little aroused when he slipped off his pants to put on his sleep atire wanted to take advantage of his sweet drunk little bocchan...

to be continued...

sorry this chapter is so short im just really tired and its really late so goodbye my readers for now... So uh yeah review please

~Ciely~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Ciely here okay so this is my first yaoi fanfiction and its about sebby and ciel so enjoy**

Ciely: Ciel say your line

Ciel: What

Ciely: Your line stupid

Ciel: what if i forgot it?

Ciely: *face turns red with anger*

Ciel: RUN! SHE'S PISSED! *runs*

Ciely: *tackles Ciel and puts him into kitty outfit* here you go Sebby

Sebastian: So shall i say the line since my kitty bocchan has forgotten

Ciely: Y-y-yes w-w-why d-didnt I-I j-j-just have you d-d-do it i-in the f-f-first p-place

Sebastian: I dont know

Sebastian: Miss Ciely does not own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters enjoy ^.^

_Those eyes so red. _

_Hair so perfect._

_Lips so luchious _

_And his movent so g-_

_I'm doing it again arent I? Ciel thought as he waited for his tea _

_For some time i've been "attracted" to my demon butler _

_But he's a demon something so incapable of loving me._

_And yet I l-_

_-I admire him deeply _

_But all I do is glance at him and his movment is so graceful _

_his eyes are so- _

_Gah! I'm doing it again _Ciel thought scolding himself

KNOCK KNOCK

"My lord your tea is ready" Sebastian said as he entered the room with Ciel's afternoon tea. Sebastian looking at Ciel noticing he was in deep thought thought to himself 'What is Bocchan thinking about?'

"What is the tea today Sebastian?" Ciel asked still somewhat in deep thought."Earl Grey my lord with some vanilla scones" Sebastian said serving his bocchan his tea and scones thinking to himself _thats odd bocchan usually notices the scent he must be in deep thought _before leaving the room

Ciel sipping his tea glancing at his butler as he left, thinking to himself 'wow he's done it again' _he's been impressing me quite alot lately what's he up to.?'_

Ciel finishing his 2nd cup of Earl Grey was now getting sleepy and wanting to go to bed called his butler "Sebastian!"

"Yes my lord" Sebastian said as he entered the room to take his bocchans now empty evening tea cup

"Im sleepy take me to bed and get my sleep atire on" Ciel demaned standing up feeling alitlle drunk and stubbling thinking to himself _I want him to kiss me _

Sebastian catching his bocchan before he fell thought to himself _this might actually work why didnt i think of this sooner _

Ciel walking into his room and sitting on his bed side waiting to be undressed and dressed into his sleep atire by that sexy butler of his.

Sebastian walking up and undressing his bocchan felt ciel get a little aroused when he slipped off his pants to put on his sleep atire wanted to take advantage of his sweet drunk little bocchan...

to be continued...

sorry this chapter is so short im just really tired and its really late so goodbye my readers for now... So uh yeah review please

~Ciely~


End file.
